Today’s Friends and Tomorrow’s Heroes
by Pilgrim
Summary: Inuyasha meets a young girl with demonic powers. Written by my 10 year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1  The Meeting

Editor's Note: My daughter wrote this and asked me to post it for her. Please review but consider the source and be nice. Feel free to use this as a benchmark if anyone accuses _you_ of writing like a fifth grader.

Today's Friends and Tomorrow's Heroes

Note to Readers: I am Pilgrim's daughter and I'm only 10

Chapter1. Sister!?

The sun was beginning to set. The group in front of me seemed aware of my presence although I didn't know if they were friends or not. In the group were three mortals (one was a monk), two demons, and the half-demon Inu-Yasha, who serves the mortal girl who can see shikon shards. My name is Haru. Tayto, my adopted child, was scampering through the trees above me. She's a 7 year old fox/squirrel demon with a mischievous nature. I said, "Tayto, watch out--there's a demon nest up ahead. It must be where they're going, but why?"

A cry from up ahead pierced the silence. "There it is!" There was a crash and a demon smashed through the trees in front of me. I moved too fast for it to react. I darted forward and raised my claws. It flew straight through my claws and was cut into six pieces. Only then did I realize it was a crow demon. I looked at my claws. They were bloodsoaked. My hand felt warm. I looked more closely at my claws. Then, I saw it! A shikon shard, so bloody that you could hardly tell what it was. Then there was a yell. "That demon has it!" cried the mortal girl, looking towards me.

"That's not a demon, Kagome," said Myoga. He is a flea demon who serves Inu-Yasha, though he has a tendency to bite him. "She's a half-demon! Master Inu-Yasha I suggest you be careful, sh…."

"Shut up! She's a girl and she doesn't even have a weapon," Inu-Yasha interrupted. I smiled. He didn't know what he was playing at. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and jumped. I was expecting it however and as I leaped nimbly aside I unsheathed my hidden blade. The blade was gold with silver letters written down the front that spell the sword's name, Sun's Flame. I looked up at the sky – there was no moon. I looked at Inu-Yasha and found something wrong. He smelled like a mortal, his hair was turning black, and he didn't have dog ears. I realized that he turned mortal on the night of the turning of the lunar cycle-- the new moon. _Too bad for him,_ I thought, _because on the new moon I become a full demon._ Since I am 3/4 demon and 1/4 mortal I can change into the forms of the different demons I am a fourth of. I am 1/4 Winged Dragon Demon, 1/4 Fox Demon, 1/4 Giant Dog Demon, and 1/4 mortal. The night I became mortal is the full moon and I can stay a mortal as long as I want. Inu-Yasha jumped again. He soared through the air and slashed above my head. Unluckily for him he turned mortal just before he slashed. Poor Inu-Yasha! Suddenly a blast of wind nearly pulled me off my feet. It was coming from the monk's hand. "What next?" I asked myself.

* * *

_Oh no! Inu-Yasha turned mortal!_ I thought,_ I forgot it was the night of the new moon._

"Kagome where is the shard?" Inu-Yasha asked me.

"She threw it on the ground a few minutes back," I replied. Miroku, a monk (and a lech) was using his mystic wind tunnel, a void within his hand, to attack the half-demon. Something came flying out of the trees. With a snarl the half-demon transformed into a silver, winged dragon. She knocked Miroku down, caught whatever it was, grabbed the shard and flew off! It took a moment for it to all sink in. The wind tunnel had no effect on her and she was a full demon. I broke the silence by saying, "Where is Myoga? I want to squish him."

"Hmmm?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha, I see you beat her," called Myoga as he hopped toward us.

"We didn't win—she retreated AND she was a full demon so shut up," Inu-Yasha shouted at him.

It took four and a half months to find her—she was standing in a clearing waiting for us. The sun was setting. The demon or whatever she was drew her weapon. Then it happened. Her hair started turning red, her claws and fangs disappeared, and the silver wings turned to white, silvery, bright light and faded into nothing. She had turned mortal! Quickly, I looked at the sky. The full moon shown down into the clearing.

"Well are you ready to stop running and fight me?" called Inu-Yasha, "Or are you just too scared in your mortal form?"

"I'll fight." Her voice was musical. "But I don't have the shard." Then she attacked. She was incredibly fast. The kick made Inu-Yasha fly backwards through five trees and made a big dent on a rock. "Still want to fight me?" she asked.

"That doesn't scare me," replied Inu-Yasha.

She just smiled. Then she said, "If you want to know my name, it's Haru." Inu-Yasha tensed. A loud crash made the forest tremble. It made both Haru and Inu-Yasha fall down.

"Hello, you two," a cold voice said from above. We all looked up. A giant, and I mean giant, dog, stared down at us. Then the giant dog, who was actually Inu-Yasha's brother Sesshomaru (who was a full demon) in his true form, said, "It's been a long time since I've seen my two younger siblings together."

"What?!" Everyone except Sesshomaru yelled. Inu-Yasha and Haru stared at each other.

Then Haru said, "I'm three-fourths demon. I can change to the demons I am 1/4 of. One night of the lunar cycle I'm a full demon, and then a different night of the lunar cycle I'm mortal."

* * *

I helped Inu-Yasha beat my brother, and then I explained everything. I called Tayto over. She and Shippo, a young 7 year old fox demon, became very good friends. They asked me about the shard and I told them about the demon who called himself Naraku (an evil demon or should I say half demon) and how he took the shard from me. Then it came, the big day. Kirara was flying above us, Sango on her back. Naraku was standing in front of us (Naraku was reborn and Miroku's wind tunnel had reopened, though it didn't grow wider unless it was cut.) I unsheathed Sun's Flame and it began to transform into something. It looked like a blade of crystallized fire. "Huh?" I said looking at the weapon. "It's never done this before."

"Oh my!" said Myoga.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the sword of unbeatable power fashioned by your father himself."

"It's just the same as Inu-Yasha's Tetsusaiga." I said.

"Oh, too bad."

"I found it in a mountain above a giant dragon demon with two faces. I saw the claw and knew that my father had left it there."

"Hey, Haru, this is a battle, not a conversation, so will you shut up and focus on Naraku?" yelled Inu-Yasha. It took a while but we finally defeated Naraku.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 The Shattering

Chapter 2. The Shattering of the Shikon Jewel 10 Years Later

Tayto and Shippo were engaged. I was with Koga, the young leader of the demon wolf tribe. We had a girl named Satsuske. Inu-Yasha was with Kagome, they also had a girl named Mei. Sango was with Miroku, they had two sons named Conta and Kohaku. Both of them were lecherous like their father. One night as I walked past Sango and Miroku's house, I heard Miroku giving them advice on how to be a lech. Then, there was a loud crash. I knocked on the door and asked Sango if she needed help. She told me no, and said that this happened every night. Kirara is with Ah-Un. As for my sword, it was destroyed by Tokjin (a sword made from the fang of Gosjinki an ogre-like shade of Naraku's) Sesshomaru's sword. Unfortunately for him, Tokjin was also destroyed. The jewel of four souls (I have no idea where it is) was completely purified.

* * *

"Help!" I cried. Kagura had me pinned against the wall out of reach of my bow and arrows.

"Kagome! Where are you?" called Inu-Yasha. Kagura let me down from the wall as Inu-Yasha came bursting in the doorway. I shot a purification arrow at Kagura accidentally hitting the Jewel of Four Souls. The explosion sent us all flying backward. It brought everyone in the village to the shrine of the Shikon Jewel.

"This is too dangerous. We must go, Kana." And both Kagura and Kana ran off into the woods.

* * *

A blast of wind knocked me off my feet as I ran to Kagome's side.

"Sango!" Kagome's cry was weak. Wood and bright pieces of the Shikon Jewel went flying everywhere by the force of the explosion. The sky was crisscrossed with the light of the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls flying everywhere. A bright light enveloped everything turning the world white. Then, blackness grew before my eyes as I blacked out.

* * *

"Cowards!" yelled Inu-Yasha. It took forever but we managed to find out that Kana and Kagura were in league with at least fifteen other demons.

Anyway, let me get to the point, the Shikon jewel (the jewel of four souls) had again been shattered.

Kagome and Sango wanted to send Conta, Kohaku, and Mei to Keade's village where they could learn to defend themselves. I saw an opportunity and sent Satsuske there as well. They were entrusted into Tayto's and Shippo's care. As soon as Shippo, Rin, and Tayto got back they would be leaving again on a quest to find and fix the Jewel of Four Souls.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey Begins Again

Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Journey Begins ...Again

My name is Teto. I am traveling with Satsuske age 17, Mei age 10, Conta age 9, Kohaku age 7, Rin age 17, Shippo age 17, Kirara, and Ah-Un. Kagura and Kanna are trying to gather the shikon jewel to resurrect Ryoucosenki. I have no idea how they popped up. I also have no idea why they want to resurrect Ryoucosenki; I mean Inu-Yasha has already killed him once. As I walked through the forest I heard a jangling sound. Four mortals chained together were walking in front of me. Kagura and Kanna were leading them. Many demons swarmed around them, each wearing a red, beaded collar with a Shikon jewel shard attached.

"Kana," asked Kagura "how are we supposed to capture Inu-Yasha?"

"Patience" stated Kana in her expressionless tone "Inu-Yasha will come to us. He will try to search us out for hurting Kagome. … Ichigo senses something."

"I know that scent, it's that Teto and Shippo plus Rin and all those brats that were at the village."

_Oh no they caught the scent!_ "Everybody split up" I yelled as the demons caught the scent. We all bolted in different directions. I watched Shippo, Rin, and the Children head north towards Kaeade's village. Most of the demons followed me. The demons with Ichigo at the lead chased me to the edge of a cliff. Their eyes glowed red with triumph as they began to advance. "Foxfire!" the yell came from over to my left as a blue column of fire roared in front of me. The foxfire pushed the demons over the side of the cliff they had so foolishly stepped onto.

"Shippo, where is Rin?" I asked, "I thought she was with you."

"She took the Children to Kaede's village." Said Shippo as he jumped down from a tree. Shippo began to walk out towards me at the cliff's edge when he abruptly stopped. With a snarl the demons from earlier climbed over the edge of the cliff. But the weight was too much and the entire edge of the cliff broke off to send us all tumbling into the lake below.

* * *

As I walked away from Kaede's village I began to feel a strong demonic aura. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and began to run towards the source. Branches caught and tore my clothes. I ran out to a cliff and saw Tayto and Shippo at the edge. Then most of the cliff fell away! "Tayto! Shippo!" I cried. I ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. All I could see was a swirling mass of water below me. _I hope Tayto and Shippo are all right._ A geyser of water erupted in front of me. My eyes widened in shock as I spotted a strange glow. _Shikon shards! How did those get in there? Now I'm glad that Kagome taught me how to see shikon shards._ The geyser exploded sending water flinging everywhere. Out of the geyser came Ryoucosenki. Electric sparks began racing up his body. Ryoucosenki opened his mouth. A solid force of power began building. Then he shot. The blast was filled of his own demonic aura held together and shaped by lightning. I cringed expecting it to hit me any second as the demonic aura rushed closer.

"Backlash Wave!" came a yell.

_Inu-Yasha! How did he get here? Why isn't he wearing the robe of the fire rat? It is his armor, his shield,_ I wondered.

"Are you okay Rin?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Yeah." I said standing up. The damage wreaked by the Backlash Wave was immense. The whole lake was in chaos. Ryoucosenki was thrashing below us turning the water to foam with his lashing tail.

"Put this on and get out of here Rin." Inu-Yasha threw the robe of the fire rat over me.

"Wind Scar!" Inu-Yasha slashed at the place where the demonic auras collided.

"**When this is over you ****will**** be with your father."** Ryoucosenki hissed. Ryoucosenki smashed a giant clawed foot into the cliff. I began to feel the cliff cracking beneath me.

"Don't you dare hurt Rin!" Sesshomaru blasted his way up Ryoucosenki's body and landed in front of me. Inu-Yasha gave me the robe of the fire rat. Then, with a mighty crash the entire cliff gave way and I fell. I knew the lake was deep, but was it able to break my fall, especially since Ryoucosenki had whipped it to foam?

* * *

"Look what we have here!" someone gloated, "Two demons to help us. They are Inu-Yasha's friends too!"

I found myself looking at Kagura's smug face as my sight began to focus. I groaned, "Just who I wanted to see today. You probably revived Ryoucosenki in the first place."

"Well he is the only one who knows where Sounga is." Kagura commented.

"He knows where Sounga is!" Myoga piped up. I knew he had been there, I could feel him through my robe. With a crash Sango and Ah-un smashed through the roof. I grabbed Shippo's hand and I also grabbed Sango's hand. Boosting Shippo onto Ah-un's back was quite easy as we soared into the sky. Kirara flew up beside us carrying Rin. To our surprise she was holding Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. Both were shaking rabidly. Sango boosted me up onto Ah-un's back before jumping off to join our friend Inu-Yasha in battle.

"Foxfire!" I transformed into a dragon and flew down into the middle of the lake to grab something that had caught my eye. It was a sheath for a sword. The plaque was rusted but I could still see the symbol for fang carved on it. By now Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga were shaking so much I had to go hold onto them so that they didn't fly away. As soon as I brought the mysterious other sheath towards the two swords however they stopped shaking. A huge pit began to open in the center of the lake. Ryoucosenki lost his balance and tumbled in Rin who had been watching cried out. Then, Ryoucosenki turned completely to bones as a glimmering shikon shard shot out of his body. In shock I returned to normal form and landed on Ah-un's back. The scene before me was chaotic. Both Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were breathing heavily and blood was spattered on their clothes, Kagome was trying to calm down the children who got their souls back from Kanna's mirror and escaped, Haru was fetching the jewel shards that came out of Ryoucosenki's body, and Sango was chasing Miroku around the giant hole looking like she really wanted to kill him.

* * *

"Hey Koga please give those two shards back" I yelled. No response. Kirara and Ah-un landed. My eyes zeroed in on the sheath in Tayto's hand. "Sun's Flame's sheath!" I yelled.

"Oh, this?" Rin asked holding up my old sheath.

"Sun's Flame? Who named the sword that?"

We all looked around to see who had spoken "Saya!" (Sigh-a) Myoga exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4 Sounga Returns

Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Sounga Returns

"Yes it is I Myoga" said an old man I assumed was Saya.

"Um Haru, I think you made a mistake, these characters are read Sounga not  
Sun's Flame." I said "Inu-Yasha sit! You are not going to go off on your own to look for the blade. If you somehow dig it up, Kagura and Kanna will get the sword and why did you give the Robe of the Fire Rat to Rin. Don't you remember that when you are in danger you turn into a full-demon? If you had gotten to seriously injured and had accidentally let go of Tetsusaiga, you would have transformed! And believe me; none of us want to have to deal with it. You are going to explain yourself right now mister. Am I making myself clear?"

"No time to do that now. The gates to the netherworld have opened and Sounga is about to be set free."

"An explanation first please!" I stated. "Inu-Yasha remember the last time Sounga was set free? You needed Tetsusaiga then and you need Tetsusaiga now, am I making myself clear!"

"Y-y-yes Kagome," Inu-Yasha stuttered "Sorry Rin I had to drag you into this."

"It's okay." Said Rin, "I just hope you remember about Takimaru of Setsuna."

"Not a clue" confessed Inu-Yasha, "I don't remembrer him in the slightest."

"Inu-Yasha SIT!" I yelled. "Honestly you are so dense!" I walked away. _Now what am I going to do. Inu-Yasha is so dense he probably won't remember a thing about the fact he gave his Robe of the Fire Rat to Rin._

"Inu-Yasha, if you can't remember Takimaru of Setsuna then you're basically forgetting one of the strongest people you've fought in the past! How can you forget Takimaru of Setsuna when he killed your father and mother?!" I stormed away.

* * *

My sensitive ears caught the sound of a conversation, echoing up from the pit which I assumed was a gateway to the netherworld. The sound was barely a whisper, a hum but it came to me clearly.

"Set me free, set me free!" a woman's voice, "Purify the jewel and set me free!" I saw Kagome hold the Shikon Jewel and it was nearly purified. With a ping a halo of bright light surrounded the Jewel of Four Souls and white light shone from it into the pit. "Thank you!" the whisper came again. The shikon jewel vanished, its power gone.

"No fair! We needed that jewel." Kagura said disgustedly

"Well you aren't going to get it!" cried Inu-Yasha. "Wind Scar!" at that point Sounga flew out of the pit and absorbed the wind scar. Kagura grabbed hold of the sword and used the Dragon Twister. I raised my hands. In one gesture, like I was using an eraser, I mad the Dragon Twister disappear. Foxfire leapt up and closed the yawning pith. The red creatures inside writhed in agony. A pure white soul rose from the closing abyss, the gateway to the netherworld. I smiled at Shippo for one last time before I disappeared into the searing, white light.

I heard one last cry from Shippo, he was calling my name. "Teto" I saw the expression on his face and I knew our love was the deepest, that I wanted to say goodbye.

* * *

"No! Teto! She can't leave us!" I cried as the white light faded. Hot tears sprang to my face as a remembered all the happy moments we shared together. The time when we got engaged (thanks to Kagome's help), the time when we nearly died from typhoid fever, the time when we defeated Kaguya. I bowed my head in sadness, remembering the promise we gave each other. That sweet moment when she whispered the promise in my ear. She was always there for me, a friend then a lover. I know now how Inu-Yasha felt, the time when he pushed Kagome into the Bone-Eaters Well and sealed the entrance with a large tree. I never felt such sadness and loneliness before. I had no point in life until I met Teto, now I wanted to have Teto with me again. I slowly got up.

"Shippo…" Kagome started.

"I'm fine" I said. Suddenly unable to bear the pain any longer, I ran off into the woods. I left behind one thing, the bow and arrow that I had been making.

"Good riddance!" said Kagura, only this time no one was listening to her.

* * *

"Poor thing" I said, "But you can only love someone while they're with you and when they're gone they're gone."

"Saya, how did the sheath get separated from the sword?" Myoga asked.

"It's a long story and by the way those two that were attacking us just teleported away."

"Blast it!" said Inu-Yasha, "I wasn't done with those two." As we went back to the village I told the story of how I, the sheath of Sounga was separated from the actual sword.


	5. Chapter 5 Fox vs Dragon

Chapter 5. Fox vs. Dragon

Midoriko, she was the one who brought me here; to this glade where the full moon shone down, making me feel like I was filled with fire. Over these past few weeks she had been training me. It was true that I never really could control my foxfire, but now I could; my foxfire would obey me. My power was growing, but still, Midoriko defeated me every time we fought. Perhaps it was because I was a demon and she, a priestess; but, no matter what she said I just couldn't bring myself to really attack her, even though Midoriko couldn't be hurt, I always held back. Still never the less, I was becoming stronger. Sometimes demons broke through Midoriko's mystic barrier that separated this world from the crossing place of this world and the after life. At first Midoriko would exercise the demons, but soon I became adept and could exorcise demons on my own without Midoriko helping. After a while I couldn't bear the longing anymore and, with my newly found powers, I opened a rift that led to the mortal world, turning it into a portal, and escaped the glade. Words echoed through my head as I left, "_You will fight the weapon that has freed your power and you will suppress the dragon."_ They were a prophecy, one I knew I was destined to fulfill.

* * *

I sat alone in the forest, having only moments before I had run from Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and the rest of the group after Teto disappeared. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, leaving clear pathways in the mud and grime covering my face.

"Shippo...Shippo...Shippo!" The whole forest became covered in ghostly white fog in seconds. A small blue flame lit itself at my feet and began to grow bigger by the second. Finally it roared up twenty feet high. The white fog gathered inside the fire and became a human figure. The fog glowed and pulsed fading away to leave a figure behind; Teto. As the fire melted away I ran up and hugged her.

"Teto!" I cried breathlessly. But she seemed to be staring at the area around us in horror.

"Look, Shippo it's an illusion." She raised her hands and we were standing in a cavern of fire. Pools of molten rock surrounded us.

"Well, well, look who is back" Kagura's cold voice said above me. "Wandered into the dragon's den didn't we." Dragons began to swarm over the entrance to the cavern, but before they could completely close it; Rin dove trough.

"I made it!" she sighed.

"You sure cut it close in doing." said Teto. The dragons glared at us, their gaze seeming to pierce our souls. All of the dragons seemed deadly in a way, with their claws gleaming in the light and pearly white fangs barred into snarls.

* * *

"If we're fighting count me in!" Rin threw Shippo the Tetsusaiga and gave me Sounga's sheath. "Old man Myoga, Totosi the sword smith, and grandfather Saya thinks that you can suppress Sounga's demonic aura and destroy the ancient dragon spirit that it harbors. That's why I brought you this." she belted Tensaiga. The prophecy echoed in my mind once again; _You will fight the weapon that has freed your power and you will suppress the dragon._ Sounga was possessed by a dragon's spirit. To quell this spirit I needed to fight the sword's owner. I rammed Kagura's arm with the sheath. She let go of Sounga and I pushed her away from the sword. Instantly a purple dragon made of inky darkness rose up from the soil and wrapped itself around the blade.

"This complicates things," Shippo muttered. He swung Tetsusaiga, slicing through a rivet in its scales. The slice went smoothly, cutting the dragon's tail. The dragon trashed around, writhing in pain. With a savage roar a dragon at the cave entrance bellowed its fury, fire spewing from its gaping jaws. Rin ducked, I jumped out of the way, and Shippo dodged. The dragon of darkness hissed as intertwining beams of shadowy blackness spiraled and became whole, completely healing the huge wound that the Tetsusaiga had left. Rin stuck Tensaiga in the ground, feigning defeat. Then Shippo slashed through the scar where the two demonic forces met in the form of wind.

"Dragon Strike!"

"Wind Scar!"

"_**Want to play games huh? Have it your way. Dragon Twister!"**_ the dragon of shadows hissed menacingly.

The effect was a disaster. Lightning, wild multi-colored light, and a twister of energy smashed into each other. The explosion that followed was huge. It was kind of like being in the middle of a supernova. I was surprised that the cavern didn't fall to pieces. I was even more surprised that I came out of it unhurt. The dragon was also unhurt but that was to be expected. I looked around but I could not see Shippo or Rin any where.

"_**Never take your eyes off me, and if you do expect to die.**_" The dragon knocked me into a pit of molten rock (or lava, magma, and what ever else you choose to call it). Thank goodness for my foxfire. Even as I was sinking, it came to life, protecting me in a blue flame. I transformed into my true form, a cross between a squirrel and a fox. Surfacing, climbed out of the molten rock, and lunged; my fangs sinking into the soft flesh of the dragon's underbelly. There was only one complication; in my true form I was less than one foot tall. The dragon spewed enveloping darkness from his gaping jaws. I whirled, spinning out of the way. As though we were caught in a fiery dance we spun and clashed, then whirling apart for a few seconds before linking together in this strange dance. With a snarl I became an elephant ramming the dragon of shadows with my tusks. Then a mouse, scurrying to and fro over the rocky floor. I was a giant dog slashing with my claws. After that a fleet footed cheetah my speed more than a match. A unicorn, spiraling crystal horn drilling through the scales. A ferret so nimble, not a blow was landed. Finally an eagle dipping deep into those many coils and coming out with a sword. Then I was myself, sealing Sounga inside the scabbard. The purple dragon faded and the rest had been destroyed when the attacks of the three swords met. I looked around. No Shippo, no Rin. I felt as though a wide chasm had been ripped open in my heart.

* * *

We had been watching as Teto fought the dragon. We had seen Teto concur Sounga's demonic aura. Now we saw Teto crying, crying because she thought we were dead. Midoriko had brought us here to keep us safe.

"Time to go" she said ever so softly. Then we were waking up inside the cavern where Teto still sat with her back turned to us, crying. Teto turned, in seeing us a look of relief washed over her face; Shippo began to run. In a moment they were in each other's arms, caught in a tight embrace.

"I won't ever leave you again." Teto vowed. And trough out the rest of her life she stuck to her promise and Shippo stuck to Teto's promise too. Sounga is still useful even now.

* * *

Epilogue

The water swirled inside the pond making the picture blur. I released the power that held the image there. A glowing red stone that looked like a marble floated to the surface. I sent tendrils of the spell for purifying demon souls into the jewel and the water. The jewel became considerably lighter. I called out. Acrossed many different planes of time and space, she heard me. Kirara was at my side in an instance, melding her strength with mine. The jewel became just an ordinary jewel. In short it was no longer the Jewel of Four Souls (the Shikon Jewel) but just an ordinary marble; however, it was seeped with purifying power. I exiled it from the spirit world and into Sounga's hilt, forever sealing that overwhelming presence inside the jewel then expelling into the pure, good power of light. Then the last words I heard before I ascended was Teto saying "Thank You!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry about putting the wrong chapter up and not fixing it, but my computer crashed and we just now got it back up. It was trying to install an update and when it finally finished the internet wouldn't work. Poor me , I uninstalled the update so I could read fanfiction again :) . The computer then tried to reinstall the update but the computer crashed. Now I couldn't read fanfiction :( . But now the computer works again an I hope youv'e enjoyed the story because that was the last chapter. But who knows, I may wright a sequel!


End file.
